The West Apart
by Aragorn Loves
Summary: Éowyn is alone in Rohan, Faramir is a lost soldier. Who will end up needing who?
1. CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: If I owned anything as fantastic as LOTR, I wouldn't be writing this. This takes place during the war of the ring time-ish. (Note: I am really trying to pull across the feeling that Éowyn and Faramir were in very similar conditions.)

P.S. please excuse my POOR WRETCHED attempt to write in Middle Earth dialect.

_It is a casual day in Rohan. Éowyn arises dreading the day ahead. _

"Another day, yet another moment to linger for nothing. Yet as I look around I am quite lucky, I have a beautiful home, I live amongst kings and I never lack any of the necessities. But a friend. My uncle is naught but a crippled who cannot think for himself. Gríma is merely the disease furthering my uncle's sickness. By brother is out trying to protect what is left of Rohan. Yet where am I? I have no one but my mere shadow to keep myself sane." Éowyn slowly gets out of her bed and she dresses herself.

As Éowyn goes out into the great hall for breakfast she sees Éomer come running in with TheÉodred who is injured

She heard Éomer cry out

" MAKE WAY! THE KINGS SON NEEDS HELP!"

Éowyn ran up to catch with her brother.

"What happened?"

Éomer responded by saying

"The orcs of Saruman attacked him."

Gr_í_ma, the man Éowyn hated the most in her life came sliding out from the shadows.

"What is this plague that your lips make?"

Éomer could not stand Gríma more than a horse would enjoy being struck down by over work.

"Do not dare try and act as though you've no knowledge of this. You know and knew perfectly well this would happen.

Gríma twisted his shriveled lips.

"Oh but who will listen to you fret?"

Éomer could not help but stride up to Gríma and stare down at him.

"I would but ring your saucy throat, if but not for the sake of myself."

Éowyn couldn't help but stop this. "

Éomer! Do not strike at him."

Éomer turned towards his sister, and then stared upon Gríma. He simply walked away.

Gríma watched as Éomer walked away. Then he turned towards Éowyn.

"Sweet child, I bid thee thanks."

Gríma reached to kiss Éowyn's hand. Éowyn pulled away as quick as she felt her body would allow her.

"I protect thee because I pity you. You also hold to much authority here. Should my brother try and give you what you have coming, he would be dismissed. I know what you would want. I tell you now I will not have it. I know that should battle come you would but run and cower behind your master rather than fight for what you believe in or for my sake."

With that Éowyn turned and went to check on her cousin. Gríma then thought and said aloud to himself.

"She not know it, but she shall join my hand by eternal bonds of a ring."

While Éowyn is checking in on her cousin Gríma enters.

Éowyn is praying quietly to herself and to Théodred.

"You must come through. You cannot leave me alone here.

"Why do you feel so alone? Is it because not only now has your uncle deserted you, your brother banned from Rohan? Or now that one of the closest dear to you may pass beyond sight?"

Éowyn felt tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

"What business is it of yours? You would have me blindfolded, and you drag me to where you wish."

"There you go again, I will save you. While I extend my arm open to take, will you take it? Will you be there for me? Gríma reaches for Éowyn's golden hair.

"What do you honestly think I would say to your offer? You think I am but a merchant selling myself? You would have me but for a bit, till your eye goes astray to another. What would I do then? You truly wish I were that naïve. But I tell you now to not even dare. And if you also believe I don't know you are behind this, you must truly take me as a peasant. Éowyn walked away as quickly as a lost ghost. She ran to the one place she felt safe. She had gone there ever since she was little to think, she went to the front porch of Meduseld.

WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 1, please RR.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay CHAPTER TWO WA HOO! Umm yeah this is from Faramir's view as he arises in Gondor. (I personally hate the whole switching back and forth but there is no other way for me to do it because I am very unoriginal) umm ENJOY -

Disclaimer: If I owned anything as fantastic as LOTR, I wouldn't be writing this. This takes place during the war of the ring time-ish. (Note: I am really trying to pull across the feeling that Éowyn and Faramir were in very similar conditions.)

P.S. please excuse my POOR WRETCHED attempt to write in Middle Earth dialect.

Faramir arose early that morning as he always did to go and ride. Lately Faramir had only himself when he was riding and no other time. As he arouse he thought to himself.

"Another day for Faramir, son of the Steward to try and show what I can do, rather than what my father says I cannot. It is not his fault he sees only the negative in life. I just wish Boromir would return. I miss him, but I fear for my father's sake. If he does not see his first son soon he would shun me out until my brother returns. Then things would go back to the way they always were, with Boromir glorifying in gold and I stand on the side to take notes. With the hope that someday I should stand there serving my brother." Faramir slowly dressed and headed out towards the barn.

When Faramir entered the barn he noticed that his horse was already brushed. Faramir walked up to the stable groom Haldin.

"Haldin?" Faramir called out.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why is my horse brushed?"

"Well my lord, for the past 4 mornings you have come out riding very early. I figured I would but help." Haldin said politely.

"My thanks, art thou so quickly to pick up on habits?"

"My Lord-"

"Please call me not a Lord, Faramir will do." Faramir knew this was very improper but he felt nauseated by being called a lord.

"Yes my Lo-eh Faramir. Well as I said, your horse is ready for you."

"Thank you Haldin." Faramir began to walk away and paused, he thought if Haldin was there why not invite her to join him on a ride.

"Enjoy yourself."

"Haldin, would thou join me this morn?"

"Ride with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Will I not get punished? I am merely a groom in charge of horses. Surely you do not want my company."

"No, do not say that. I owe you the favor, come join me. I will not allow no as an answer." Faramir smiled politely.

"These horses belong not to me."

"Take one of the warriors horses, that bay looks like he hath not gone out. Besides, his owner is not here today." Faramir knew the horses owner well, he knew that his owner took this day off as his relax day.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. Were I not, I would not have offered. Do not fret, no one will get in trouble. Come with me to the tack-room.

"I think I rather just go bare-back."  
"You ride bareback? Let us see this then." Faramir walked towards the tack-room to get his saddle and bridle. When Faramir had finished tacking up his horse, he met Haldin outside the barn.

"Where too?" Haldin sat comfortably with a bridle.

"Care to take a trail round to Pelennore fields?" Faramir looked out on the quiet field ahead.

"It is so quiet, one could hear the dark shadow of Mordor." Haldin sat looking a little scared.

"Rather that than hear too much ruckus. Come, let us head out." Faramir urged his horse on into a canter down the empty streets. Once the two made it outside of the giant gates Faramir let his horse lose. Faramir felt that the farther away from Minas Tirith, the farther away his problems would be. He turned his head back to check on Haldin, but she was not there. He looked ahead and saw that she had surpassed him by quite a far distance. Faramir egged his horse on a bit and got off his back. Faramir could only hear the rhythmic four beat gait of his horse and the wind that was stinging his face. Faramir loved just riding, without any of his armor, but in simple clothes. When he caught up with Haldin he sat down and reined into a collected canter. Then to a walk.

"Well that was sure fun. Thank you my lord for inviting me on such a secret." Haldin leaned down and gave her horse a pat on the neck.

"Thank you for attending, and please call me Faramir." Faramir let his horse take a loose rein and chew contently at the bit.

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2, I am debating where to take this story next, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING


End file.
